


i'd unfuck you if i could

by turkeysandwich



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Please Read Author's Note At Beginning, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, enemies to fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkeysandwich/pseuds/turkeysandwich
Summary: Johnny has a love-hate relationship with the editor-in-chief of his university's paper.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 23
Kudos: 562





	i'd unfuck you if i could

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before I even go into this I feel like this is something that I need to address so **PLEASE** read this before deciding whether or not you want to read this story.
> 
>  **MAJOR WARNING** for the fact that Taeyong has a vagina in this story. If that's something that you're either not interested in or something that might upset you, please click off of this and don't read any further. He is never referred to by female pronouns, nicknames or anything along that line but again, if you know that this is something that may trigger or upset you or if you're simply not into stuff like this, **PLEASE DON'T READ**!
> 
> Also, if there's any tags that I might have missed, please let me know either in the comments or through my Twitter or Curious Cat accounts linked in the end notes. This might not be as up to par as my other stories solely because I haven't written much in the time that I've been gone.
> 
> Title from Waterparks' Turbulent.

Johnny couldn’t fucking stand Taeyong Lee.

Everyone loved the guy and he couldn’t fucking figure out why. He wasn’t personable, wasn’t friendly and honestly was more than a bit of a bitch—at least to him. However, seeing that they worked on the school paper together, it wasn’t like Johnny could simply ignore him. In fact, every Monday by 4PM Johnny had to report to him to turn in the pictures he had developed for that week’s top story. Taeyong never said much in response when he did, only hummed and asked Johnny to send it to him through email without even bothering to look up from the screen because why the fuck would he? Why would he ever make eye contact with an individual he thought was beneath him? 

Jesus Christ. 

When Johnny talked about how much he couldn’t stand Taeyong with his friends, they all told him that the only reason he had a problem with the boy was because of something that had happened Freshman year to which Johnny would blush at before immediately launching into a rant about how that wasn’t at all the reason and he didn’t even give a single shit about that anymore when, in all honesty, he definitely fucking did. Either way, Johnny couldn’t wait to be rid of the kid. They were graduating at the end of next month and after that, Johnny would never have to think about Taeyong ever again. He’d probably be, like, fucking some model in New York after shooting her for Vogue or some annoyingly upscale magazine.

But until then, Johnny had to deal with Taeyong. He really didn’t want to, especially not today when he already wasn’t in the best mood after a slight altercation with his landlord who attempted to blame and force him to pay for the water stains that had appeared on his downstairs neighbor’s ceiling. He told the man that it hadn’t been him who had left the tub on for a bit too long, but his roommate, Jaehyun. However, his landlord didn’t care regardless, informing him that he would be tacking on the fees to repair the ceiling on next month’s rent.

Taeyong was sitting at his desk with his AirPods in and a straw that connected to the cup of iced coffee from Dunkin Donuts he was holding. Johnny sighed and willed himself to not to be irritated by whatever way this interaction with the younger ended up going before going to approach. 

When Johnny tapped Taeyong’s shoulder, Taeyong glanced up to see who had interrupted him from scrolling through his Instagram feed before huffing quietly once he saw who it was, swiping up on his phone to pause his music.

“What?” Taeyong asked, raising a brow. This is what Johnny meant. Why was this kid so fucking rude? Even if it was his personality, Johnny didn’t understand why he had to talk to him like he was the biggest nuisance on the planet.

Still, Johnny forced himself to ignore it and held up his camera. “I got some shots for this week’s article,” he explained.

Taeyong hummed before leaning forward to sit down his coffee. He gestured for Johnny to hand the camera over which Johnny did, watching as Taeyong began to look through everything Johnny had prepared for him that week as he did every Monday afternoon. In that space of silence, Johnny’s gaze slid over to the small bruise on Taeyong’s neck. 

Gross.

Before Johnny knew it, Taeyong was handing the camera back to him with a small click of his tongue. “I don’t like any of these,” Taeyong said, turning back to face his computer and grab hold of his mouse.

And, like. What? Johnny knew they weren’t the best but figured that pictures of the new puppies program that the counseling center didn’t really need a groundbreaking shoot. 

“I’m sorry?” Johnny asked, frowning. “Why not?”

“They’re boring,” Taeyong muttered, picking up his coffee to take a sip. At one point, he lifted his wrist to take a look at the time on his watch. “It’s not even noon. I’m sure if you go out now and do it again I’ll have more than enough time to get it in, yeah?”

Any other day, Johnny would have huffed and walked off, simply going along with Taeyong’s pickiness in order to keep the work environment neutral as it needed to be. However, he couldn’t bring himself to do it today. He couldn’t help but think that if Taeil, their other photographer, had brought in the same pictures, Taeyong would have accepted them without any issue. After all, he did talk to Taeil like he was an actual human fucking being.

“They don’t need to be outstanding, Taeyong,” Johnny explained. “I mean, they’re fucking pictures of dogs. I could’ve shot them on my phone and people would still be drawn to the piece because it’s got a huge picture of a goddamn Golden Retriever on the front.”

“Since when did I start accepting subpar work?” Taeyong muttered, gnawing gently on his straw as he spoke, still not bothering to look away from his laptop for one fucking second in order to actually acknowledge Johnny’s presence with more than his voice.

“It isn’t—,” Johnny stopped himself, noticing how sharp his voice had gotten. “It isn’t subpar, dude. I’m just saying that you don’t need Dorothea Lange quality pictures of puppies.”

Finally, Taeyong turned to face him. He put his coffee back down on his desk and sighed. “Listen, Johnny, if you’re all burnt out from classes what with it being the end of the year, I totally get that. I am too,” Taeyong started, talking to Johnny in a way that sort of made the other think that he wasn’t a heartless fucking robot for once. “Still, that doesn’t mean that you get to walk in here and give me, like, seven horrible fucking pictures and expect me to put them in my paper because you think they don’t have to be “outstanding”. Believe it or not, some people actually want the work that represents them to be impressive.”

Or maybe not.

So, not only was Taeyong belittling him and calling his work shitty, but he was also implying that Johnny didn’t give a shit about his name which shouldn’t have pissed him off because he knew that he was a damn good photographer and so did the agency in Manhattan that had offered him an internship position that started one week after he graduated but it fucking  _ did.  _ Taeyong as a whole pissed him off.

“Dude, what the fuck’s your problem with me?” Johnny asked sharply. “It’s like I can’t go five seconds in here without you being on my ass about something I’m sure you made up just to start trouble with me.”

Taeyong laughed. “You’re funny,” he said, turning back to his desktop. “You really think I care that much about you, Suh?”

“You’re a fucking bitch,” Johnny snapped suddenly, fed up with it all. Taeyong stopped moving entirely at that, looking up with Johnny with a slight frown on his lips.

“What?” Taeyong asked, sounding genuinely surprised with the way Johnny had spoken to him.

“I said you’re a fucking  _ bitch,”  _ Johnny repeated. In the back of his mind, he knew that this definitely wouldn’t end up well and that their supervisor would probably get called in which would result in some sort of de–escalation course he wouldn’t feel like going through but the reaction on Taeyong’s face was so fucking worth it.

“Fuck you,” Taeyong breathed, laughing a bit, still absolutely incredulous. “You can’t talk to me like that.”

“You’re not my fucking boss,” Johnny said easily. He lifted the camera off from where it had been swinging around his arm by the strap and placed it down on the space in front of Taeyong, dangerously close to his coffee. “Look, those are the pictures that I’ve got. You can either take them or leave them.”

“I’m not taking those shitty fucking pictures,” Taeyong hissed. “Retake them or I’ll have Taeil shoot something that doesn’t look like it was taken on fucking Blackberry from 2007.”

With that, Taeyong pushed Johnny’s camera hadd, almost sending it toppling to the floor. Johnny had to rush to catch it before it fell.

“You know what?” Johnny breathed, moving to hang the camera around his neck. “Fucking ask him, then. I’m done.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Taeyong snorted. “What–fucking–ever.”

That was enough for Johnny. He turned and started to make his way out of the room, literally fucking fuming. Fuck this kid. Fuck him to high Hell.

“Throwing a hissy fit because someone doesn’t like your shit isn’t gonna get you anywhere,” Taeyong called after him, his voice as flat and frustrating as it always was.

Johnny responded by putting his hand behind his head and flipping Taeyong off.

* * *

Taeil ended up shooting for that week. Johnny didn’t understand how his pictures were any different let alone any better than his own but did his best to ignore it. He wasn’t going to let Taeyong get under his skin as he already had.

Or, at least he thought. 

The following Monday, Taeyong had sent him and Taeil an email about what needed to be paired with a piece about that year’s graduating class. Johnny didn’t respond as Taeil had but still went out after class, deciding that he would take photos of some of the seniors he knew, as well as the hall across campus that the ceremony was going to be held in, already starting to be prepared for the event by a couple of volunteers who also let Johnny take their picture.

Like always, everything was fine until Johnny walked into that damn room and saw Taeyong sitting at his desk, listening to the paper’s editor, Seulgi, speak. Johnny approached, waiting patiently for their conversation to come to a close.

Seulgi noticed him first, stopping in the middle of her sentence to shoot him a smile. “Hey, Johnny,” she said, causing Taeyong to turn as well.

“What’s up, Seulgi?” Johnny responded with a small wave before turning his attention to Taeyong who obviously wasn’t as welcoming as his counterpart. “I’ve got pictures for this week.”

Taeyong only blinked at him. “For what?” he finally asked, sufficiently confusing Johnny.

“What do you mean for what?” Johnny asked with a small snort. “The graduation piece.”

“Oh, no,” Taeyong said with a shake of his head. “That’s going to Taeil this week.”

And, like. What? Johnny liked Taeil and all but that wasn’t the guy’s position. Everyone on that team knew that he was the better photographer of the two, which was why his role to shoot the front page’s piece had been solidified back during his second fucking year. That was his role, what he was used to.

“Why would it be going to Taeil?” Johnny questioned. “Last time I checked, I was the lead photographer.”

“And last time  _ I  _ checked, I was the editor in chief,” Taeyong countered without missing a beat. “You’re supposed to be shooting for the piece about the Japanese Culture Club.”

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Johnny snapped. “What—is this some type of punishment for last week? I’m not shooting a bunch of Freshmen weebs, Taeyong.”

“So you’re refusing to work for the second week in a row?” Taeyong questioned with a raise of his brow.

“You don’t get to demote me because you don’t fucking like me!” Johnny exclaimed.

“And you don’t get to call me a bitch and accuse me of shit because you’re still pissed off about something that happened three years ago,” Taeyong hissed. “Fucking get over yourself and either shoot what I tell you to or you’re off the paper. Simple as that.”

There was no way. There was no fucking way that Taeyong was actually threatening him with this. Johnny stares at him for what felt like forever, absolutely fuming. He wanted to argue, to say that Taeyong couldn’t do that but that would be pointless before he knew that Taeyong  _ could,  _ especially with what had happened the week before paired with his lack of work turned in.

Johnny wanted to walk out so bad. He wanted to say “fuck it” and leave and never have to deal with Taeyong ever again. However, Johnny knew that he couldn’t. Being kicked off the team so close to graduation would come off terribly, especially to the agency that had offered him his internship. It would make him seem like he wasn’t a team player, that he couldn’t get along with not only his co–workers, but figures of authority.

Johnny was an adult. So no matter how much he wanted to throw his six–thousand dollar Nikon in Taeyong’s face and walk out, he didn’t. Instead, he straightened up and forced himself to nod.

“Alright,” Johnny said tightly. “Sorry about that,  _ boss.” _

Taeyong hummed at that, turning back to face Seulgi again who looked a bit more than stunned at the whole interaction. “Have it in by three,” Taeyong said.

“Stupid fucking bitch,” Johnny muttered to himself on his way out. He only had a couple more weeks. A couple more weeks of this and then he wouldn’t have to ever deal with Taeyong again. That was what he needed to continue to remind himself.

Even though the fact that Taeyong had changed the deadline to an hour earlier solely to make a point got under his skin more than that tick he had caught back in elementary school.

* * *

There was a party. Johnny usually didn’t attend parties but figured that since it would be one of—if not his very last—party on campus, he should go. Luckily for him, both Jaehyun and their shared friend, Yuta agreed.

Johnny didn’t go all out like Yuta had, settling for a loose button–up with a mesh shirt underneath and sneakers while Jaehyun was probably on the opposite end of the spectrum, stepping out in an old T–shirt and shorts. They pre–gamed in Yuta’s car, finishing off an entire six–pack of beers by themselves. It was sort of a tradition they had that began back in Sophomore year when Yuta declared that he wanted to get drunk enough to not see straight by the end of the night and seeing that he had been drinking since the age of 14, the jungle juice most parties supplied simply wasn’t enough for him.

When they got inside, Yuta was the first to branch off from their little group. He spotted shots of vodka being poured by a girl with glitter all in her hair, illuminated by the dark lighting of the house and made a break for it, telling them that they would most likely have to find their own ride back home that night. Johnny isn’t quite sure when Jaehyun left, just saw him dancing on some girl halfway across the room at a certain point and sighed.

Johnny didn’t like getting sloppy drunk which probably made for a shitty experience for him considering that that was the sole thing that made a party good. He sat there in the crowded living–room for what felt like forever, nursing a cup of lukewarm beer that definitely wasn’t anything that had a brand.

He isn’t sure when he had turned up or where he had come from, feeling the sudden dip of the couch next to him and looking over to meet the eyes of Mr. Taeyong Lee himself.

It took him a minute to even recognize who it was, especially with how dressed up Taeyong was which was such a stark difference between how he usually looked in the loose hoodie and shorts Johnny was used to seeing him in. He had this black tank–top under a loose flannel which clearly wasn’t his with the sheer size of it and a dark shadow smudged all over his eyes, lips definitely glossier than normal.

“You gonna stare or are you gonna say something?” Taeyong asked, raising his voice over the pounding music.

And just like that, Johnny stopped being so borderline enamored with how pretty Taeyong looked and remembered how much he couldn’t stand the kid.

“You terrorize next all day at work and decide that you’re gonna do it here too?” Johnny responded flatly, taking a sip of his beer.

“God, you’re so fucking dramatic,” Taeyong scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Johnny didn’t feel like doing it. Not here, not now. He went to push himself up from the couch and find somewhere else to sit but was stopped by the feeling of a hand on his arm, preventing him from moving.

“Relax, dude,” Taeyong told him. “Sit down.”

For some reason, Johnny did. Probably because the only other unoccupied space he saw was next to a couple feverishly making out. He took another sip from his cup, refusing to look over at Taeyong.

“If you want a reaction out of me, you’re not getting one,” Johnny murmured. “After all, I’m sure you’ll probably use it against me next week.”

“Holy shit, this again?” Taeyong laughed, shaking his head. “You realize that you called me a bitch to my fucking face, right?”

“I don’t know, do you realize you’ve been treating me differently for the past three fucking years?” Johnny snapped in response.

“Only started treating you differently after you did the same thing to me,” Taeyong defended which was enough to get Johnny to look at him, absolutely dumbstruck.

“Did the same thing to you? Are you fucking kidding me?” Johnny snorted, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Oh, so we’re just gonna pretend like you didn’t ignore my existence for a month because you were all butthurt that I didn’t want to fuck you twice?” Taeyong deadpanned.

And, like. Wow. The both of them knew the reason why they didn’t get along but nobody had ever been bold enough to say it out loud. Johnny glanced down at the cup of beer in Taeyong’s small hand and figured that it had to be liquid courage. Of course.

“I wasn’t butthurt,” Johnny defended, despite how warm his face had gotten.

“Yeah fucking right,” Taeyong snorted, shaking his head as he went for another sip of his beer.

Maybe Johnny was a little butthurt. But, to be fair, he was a stupid nineteen–year–old that was too clingy for his own good. He didn’t really understand the concept of fucking someone and parting the following day.

“You’re so full of yourself,” Johnny said. “Listen, I get you think you’re hot shit because you’ll fuck any guy that looks at you for more than five seconds but I  _ promise _ you you don’t fucking impress me.”

“Good!” Taeyong exclaimed. “I’m so fucking glad that I don’t impress an ugly piece of shit like you.”

“Wasn’t saying I was ugly when I had my dick in you,” Johnny countered with a slight laugh, going for another sip of his drink.

“And you weren’t saying I wasn’t impressive when you were all pissed about me not wanting to be your boyfriend because you fucked me once,” Taeyong hissed, crumbling up his cup and tossing it somewhere across the room.

“You really think I can’t fuck someone without getting attached?” Johnny asked. 

“Not from what I’ve seen, no,” Taeyong snorted without looking up at Johnny. “It’s okay to be an emotional little bitch, Johnny. I know you’re a little bit old to think that every guy you fuck is gonna fall in love with you but don’t feel too bad about it, yeah?”

That was the last fucking straw for Johnny. He had been dealing with this type of shit for the past three years and finally had had enough. He couldn’t even come to a party and get away from Taeyong’s bitchiness.

So, with this in mind, Johnny didn’t hesitate before snatching Taeyong up by the wrist off the couch. He could hear Taeyong protest angrily behind him but ignored it, pulling him through the hoard of people either dancing or talking amongst themselves, some cursing at the both of them for pushing through so roughly.

When Johnny finally stopped, the both of them were in a bathroom closest to all the madness down the hall. He pushed the door shut behind them without thinking twice.

“Am I supposed to be scared or something?” Taeyong muttered, looking up at Johnny.

“Jesus Christ, shut the fuck  _ up,”  _ Johnny hissed before shoving Taeyong against the sink, ignoring the sharp noise Taeyong made at the collision as he bent down to kiss him.

He didn’t know what he had been expecting. For Taeyong to immediately push him off. For Taeyong to hit him. Anything that made sense when their relationship and clear hatred for one another was taken into consideration. What he hadn’t been expecting, however, was for Taeyong to stiffen up for half a second before starting to kiss him back.

It went out like that, long enough for Johnny to lift Taeyong up underneath his thighs and push him onto the sink, pressing their chests together as Taeyong slid his arms around his neck, his breath hitching when Johnny nipped at the corner of his mouth. At this point, Johnny didn’t know what he was doing. It definitely wasn’t smart for either of them and would probably ultimately solve nothing between them but in that moment in time, Johnny couldn’t really bring himself to care and with how desperate Taeyong was currently acting, he figured that he felt the same.

“Shit,” Taeyong hissed, whipping around when the small of his back collided with the faucet behind him when Johnny pressed a bit too hard. “Fucking watch out.”

Johnny didn’t bother to respond to that, pressing his mouth against Taeyong’s again to shut him up. He didn’t want to hear Taeyong speak. He wanted him to shut the fuck up for  _ once  _ and let him do what he needed to do.

“Lift up,” Johnny muttered against Taeyong’s slick lips and surprisingly enough Taeyong did so without protest, letting Johnny tuck his fingers underneath the waistband of his loose jeans and use his thumb to pop the button out of place before slipping them down past his ass. He tugged them down until they were snug around Taeyong’s ankles, Taeyong finishing off the job by kicking his foot out of one leg.

Once those were gone, Johnny didn’t hesitate to push Taeyong’s knees open with one of his own, reveling in the way that Taeyong gasped lowly at the suddenness of it. Finally he pulled back, taking a moment to appreciate how small Taeyong looked perched up on that sink, his mouth open in a quiet pant, face having gone slightly pink with exertion. As much as Johnny didn’t want to admit it, Taeyong was as cute as he had been back all that time ago.

“Jesus, you have a staring problem,” Taeyong breathed quietly.

“Do you ever fucking shut up?” Johnny asked, genuinely wanting to know at this point.

“Make me,” Taeyong countered without missing a beat. Johnny blinked back at him for only a moment longer before sucking in a sharp breath and snatching Taeyong to the very edge of the sink by his slim hips.

“Fuck,” Taeyong grumbled as Johnny lowered himself down onto his knees. “You don’t have to be so—shit—so fucking rough.”

Johnny decided to ignore that, moving to pull Taeyong’s black panties down past his hips, lifting up his leg to get them free. He heard Taeyong suck in a sharp breath when his pussy accidentally made contact with the cold porcelain, flinching only slightly.

He didn’t bother to give Taeyong any kind of a warning before licking a thick stripe over the length of his cunt, causing the other to gasp out quietly at the sensation. It was almost sick how good Taeyong tasted against his tongue, the feeling of his heady slick in his mouth enough to have Johnny’s cock hardening even more in his pants.

At this point, Johnny didn’t know if he was doing this for himself or to see Taeyong fall apart at his hand. It was probably a sick mixture of both which definitely wasn’t healthy but Johnny couldn’t help himself, especially with the way that Taeyong would pathetically try to bite back a moan each time that Johnny pressed his tongue flat against the swollen bud of his clit, swirling it there for only a second before pulling away, teasing him. 

At one point Johnny decided to stop being so cruel and give Taeyong a break, nosing along the inside of his soft, unblemished thighs as one hand pushed underneath Taeyong’s shirt, feeling over the smooth plane of his stomach. Taeyong shuddered at that, spreading his legs a bit wider as more slick leaked out and onto the countertop beneath him.

“Fuck,” Taeyong breathed out shakily when Johnny suddenly sucked his clit into his mouth, one hand instinctively coming down to push Johnny away. Unfortunately for him, Johnny grabbed hold of his wrist before he was able, giving it a sharp squeeze as a warning. With that, Taeyong gave a frustrated little whine in response but pulled his hand back nonetheless, instead gripping the edge of the sink as Johnny continued to play with his clit.

Taeyong outright  _ squealed  _ when Johnny pulled back to give his cunt a sharp slap, letting out an incredulous, breathless laugh afterward. When Johnny pulled his hand back in a threat to do it again Taeyong flinched hard which caused him to chuckle lowly underneath breath, instead rubbing three of his fingers through the slick mess of Taeyong’s pussy.

“Christ, if I knew that this was how I could get you to shut up I would have done this a long time ago,” Johnny muttered, mostly to himself. 

Taeyong responded by lifting his hand from the edge of the sink to flip him off, opening his mouth to respond but ultimately having to cut himself off when Johnny lowered back down to suck some slick straight of his clenching hole.

Taeyong’s hand shot down to pull at Johnny’s hair when he pushed two of his fingers into his cunt, stretching him out in a way that he hadn’t been expecting to feel so suddenly. He pulled hard, hiccuping shakily as Johnny continued to slip his fingers inside until they grazed that spot not too far in. Johnny grinned at that, looking up from in between Taeyong’s legs to get a good look at how fucking pathetic he looked above him, all fucked out and ruined when Johnny had barely done anything to him.

Johnny had two of his fingers grazing at that spot teasingly when someone knocked at the door. Both of their heads snapped in the direction of the sharp sound. It wouldn’t have been particularly scandalous if someone caught them fucking in the bathroom—it was a party, Johnny didn’t doubt that more than half of people that weren’t scattered around the two main rooms weren’t fucking around in another space—but being interrupted wasn’t exactly ideal.

“F–Fuck off,” Taeyong called, clearing his throat right after. “I’m taking a piss.”

“Taeyong?” came a familiar voice on the other side of the door. It wasn’t anyone who worked on the paper but Johnny still recognized him as Taeyong’s close friend, Dongyoung. His voice was almost drowned out by the pounding music playing throughout the house but the both of them could still make it out.

This was gold. It was literally fucking gold. Even if Dongyoung wasn’t smart enough to figure out that Taeyong wasn’t alone in there, Taeyong would still have to live with the guilt that he had gotten off with his best friend not even fifteen feet away from him. Johnny could barely hold back a grin before he pressed both fingers up as sharp as he could, causing Taeyong’s breath to hitch loudly.

“Dude, is everything okay?” Dongyoung shouted. “We’ve been looking for you for the past, like, half an hour.”

_ “S–Stop,”  _ Taeyong hissed down at him, tightening his grip on Johnny’s hair purposefully. Johnny only blinked up at him, raising a brow in response. “I’m fine, Doie. I’m—I had to pee.”

“Well, we’re ready to head out,” Dongyoung continued with a small sigh. “I’ve got a lecture at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow morning and don’t really feel like losing more of the little bit of sleep that I have left.”

Taeyong went to respond but cut himself off with a noisy little moan when Johnny moved up to suck his clit back into his mouth, teasing it relentlessly with his tongue. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, head falling back against the mirror behind him at the sheer amount of pleasure he was getting from both Johnny’s mouth on him and his fingers filling him up.

Johnny kept it up like that, pressing hard against that spot until Taeyong was fucking shaking, the grip he had on his hair so hard that Johnny thought he might pull some of it out. He did his best to keep all of his noises quiet but did more or less of a shitty job at it, whimpering desperately each time that his pussy clenched pathetically around Johnny’s fingers.

“I–I’m gonna—f–fuck—John, I’m g–gonna come,” Taeyong warned in a hushed whisper.

“Yo,” Dongyoung called, knocking on the door again.

“Might wanna get him to go away unless you wanna come all over my face in front of your best friend, yeah?” Johnny pulled off of Taeyong’s swollen clit to say with a small snort before immediately continuing his administrations, causing Taeyong to squirm relentlessly, letting out a frustrated little noise in the back of his throat.

“I’ll b–be out in a fucking second, Doie,” Taeyong only barely stuttered out, so close to teetering over the edge of only being focused on coming as he started to roll his hips down against Johnny’s tongue, breathing heavily through his nose.

“You better be, dude,” Dongyoung muttered from the other side of the door, so blissfully clueless to what was going on. “You’ve got another minute before I’m grabbing all my shit and heading out.”

“S–Sure,” Taeyong breathed in response, his voice so much higher than it usually was. Johnny could tell that at point, the last thing on his mind was Dongyoung’s threat of leaving him behind. “Johnny,” Taeyong moaned out, his eyes slipping closed again as the squelching of Johnny’s fingers in his pussy started to grow louder and louder in the small space of the bathroom. “Johnny, I’m—I’m g–gonna—.”

He wasn’t even able to finish his sentence, Johnny quickly reaching a hand up to fold over his mouth to muffle the high–pitched squeal that slipped out when he came, clenching hard around Johnny’s fingers. His foot kicked against the cabinet underneath him, startling Johnny a bit at the suddenness of it.

“Fuck,” Taeyong breathed behind Johnny’s hand, panting quietly as he came down from the height of his orgasm. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Figuring that the worst of it was over, Johnny pulled his hand away from Taeyong’s mouth. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how debauched Taeyong looked, his chest heaving with how hard he had come. Slowly, Johnny slipped his fingers out of Taeyong’s cunt, rubbing all of the slick that had gathered there and wrinkled the skin onto the leg of his pants.

“That wasn’t very professional of you,” Johnny hummed. “Coming in front of your friend like that.”

“Fuck you,” Taeyong snapped, suddenly snatched back down to Earth at the sound of Johnny’s taunting voice. He pushed Johnny away from where he had been sat in between his thighs and moved to climb off of the counter, standing up on shaky legs and nearly toppling over. Johnny prevented him from falling by pressing a hand against his slim waist which Taeyong seemed to appreciate but he remembered who he was.

Johnny watched Taeyong redress himself, his cock still throbbing painfully in the confinement it was in. He ignored it. The point of this wasn’t to get himself off, but to prove that Taeyong wasn’t as much better than him than he very clearly thought he was.

“I’m not gonna keep shooting for side articles,” Johnny muttered as Taeyong tried to fix his hair in the mirror.

“Don’t tell me you ate me out to get yourself back as lead photographer,” Taeyong said back with a snort. 

“I ate you out because it’s the only time I’ve ever seen you shut the fuck up for more than fives seconds at a time,” Johnny countered, causing Taeyong to turn around. He gave him a quick once–over before rolling his eyes and making his way over to the door.

“I don’t give a shit, Suh,” Taeyong told him. “But if it’s shit, it’s not going in my paper.” He moved to leave but hesitated a moment, turning back to Johnny. “Don’t leave until, like, a minute after me.”

Johnny scoffed at that and Taeyong left, closing the door behind him. He waited only a moment before opening the door back up and stepping out. To his left, a boy was waiting for the bathroom to finally be unoccupied. They both looked at each other for a moment before the boy raised a brow at him.

“Taeyong Lee, huh?” he asked and Johnny thought back to what Taeyong had said, making it clear that he didn’t want anyone to know what they had done together. 

“Yup,” Johnny finally replied before tapping the frame around the door twice with a small smile. “Bathroom’s all yours, chief. Watch out for the sink, yeah?”

* * *

When Johnny walked back into the office on Monday, Taeyong only barely spared him a glance. Johnny forced himself to do the same, dropping his camera down on Taeyong’s desk without saying a word. Behind Taeyong was Seulgi who waved at Johnny happily as she always did. 

“Hey, John,” Seulgi started, Johnny humming in response. “Did you go to Steven’s party on Saturday?”

Taeyong almost immediately stiffened up at that, hesitating for a moment before continuing to click through the pictures Johnny had brought for him that day. Johnny glanced down at him and could tell that he was doing his absolute best not to react but was also impatiently waiting for what Johnny would say in response. It was almost kind of funny. 

“Yeah,” Johnny answered after a moment. “It got boring after, like, an hour though so I dipped pretty quick.”

When Johnny looked back down, he saw that Taeyong had glanced up at him for half a second before focusing deeply back onto the small screen of the camera. He really was way too nice for his own good. 

“Dude, right?” Seulgi agreed. “If you’re not there to drink or fuck there’s literally no fun to be had.”

“How come you’re not drinking?” Johnny asked, frowning. 

Seulgi patted her stomach and sighed. “This,” she explained. “Beer makes me bloat.”

“Email them to me,” Taeyong interrupted, handing Johnny back his camera.

“Are you sure?” Johnny questioned. Taeyong only glared up at him, refusing to say anything in response. “I mean, I just want to make sure that they’re up to par with the professional quality that you value  _ so much.” _

“They’re fucking  _ fine,”  _ Taeyong hissed, not even attempting to hide how annoyed he was. 

Johnny chuckled quietly, figuring that he had done enough to prove his point. With that, he turned and made his way over to his own desk, flopping down as he always did and setting his camera down. From where he was sitting he could see Taeyong perfectly which he usually hated but currently was loving, especially when the other seemed to be trying so hard to cool down the annoyed blush that had settled over his face.

He hadn’t even been sitting there for more than a couple of minutes before his desktop was pinging with a new email notification. He looked up from his phone to take hold of the mouse and open it.

> From:  [ taeyonglee7@bears.uc.edu ](mailto:taeyonglee7@bears.uc.edu)
> 
> Subject: You’re A Fucking Asshole
> 
> What game are you playing at?

Johnny glanced over at Taeyong who was focused on his computer screen while Seulgi talked away beside him about something he couldn’t hear. 

> To:  [ taeyonglee7@bears.uc.edu ](mailto:taeyonglee7@bears.uc.edu)
> 
> Subject: ???
> 
> not really sure what u mean but here’s the pictures u asked for
> 
> Attached: w56df.jpeg w83et.jpeg w92ko.jpeg w12je.jpeg

It continued on like this for three and a half days. Throughout the week, Johnny didn’t spend as much time in the office unless he was stopping by to scan something or to talk to Taeil who always seemed to be there despite the fact that he wasn’t really needed. However, he did make it a point to be there more often solely to irritate Taeyong who wasn’t used to seeing his face more than twice a week and could never quite hide how frustrated he was with Johnny’s presence while he was trying to work. 

The third time that Johnny walked in since that Monday, it seemed like Taeyong had had enough. He promptly got up from his desk and walked past Johnny who was standing by the water dispenser towards the back of the room, grabbing him by the wrist. The suddenness of it caught Johnny by surprise, causing him to drop the water bottle he had been in the middle of filling up.

The two of them walked out of the office and into a more abandoned part of the building, secluded from most. Once satisfied with how far they were from other people, Taeyong dropped Johnny’s wrist like it was on fire.

“Who did you fucking tell?” Taeyong hissed, stabbing a finger into Johnny’s chest accusingly. 

“What?” Johnny snorted.

“You’ve been acting weird all week,” Taeyong countered. “So clearly you must have told someone.”

Johnny frowned at that. How had Taeyong gotten that out of him acting completely normal? He technically had told that boy who had been standing outside of the bathroom when he came out but the boy had said Taeyong’s name completely unprompted, meaning that he already knew what had happened before Johnny had even confirmed it. 

“I haven’t told anyone,” Johnny said honestly. “Are we done here?”

He moved to walk around Taeyong but Taeyong stopped him by stepping in front of him. He sighed in frustration even though in all honesty, what was currently happening was exactly what he wanted to happen. He wanted Taeyong to begin to question himself after they had done what they did at the party and wonder why he wasn’t coming back for more like he had been so confident he would.

“Are we gonna pretend like you didn’t have your tongue in my pussy not even a week ago?” Taeyong questioned sharply. Johnny couldn’t help but bark out a laugh at that. This was gold. 

“Oh, Christ,” Johnny snorted, shaking his head. “You have to be joking?”

“Why the  _ fuck  _ would I be joking?” Taeyong snapped, frustrated with the fact that it seemed like Johnny was poking at him.

“I don’t know,” Johnny said, pretending to think for a moment. “My memory might be a little foggy but I think I specifically remember  _ you  _ making fun of  _ me  _ for not being able to fuck and move on.”

“Fuck you,” Taeyong spat up at him. “I’m able to fuck and move on. I fucking did it to you.”

“Yeah?” Johnny asked, pushing himself a little closer to where Taeyong was standing, almost definitely invading his personal space. However, with this being said, Taeyong still didn’t make any move to pull away. “Doesn’t really seem like you can.”

“Well, I can,” Taeyong muttered, practically stepping on Johnny’s feet with how close they were. 

“Really?” Johnny asked.

“Really,” Taeyong countered sharply.

Johnny isn’t really sure who made the first move. He doesn’t remember moving so it almost had to be Taeyong who closed the gap between them. Either way, reminiscent to how they had been attached to one another the past Friday. Johnny made a low noise in the back of his throat when Taeyong nipped at the left corner of his lower lip, coercing him to open his mouth so that he could slip his tongue inside.

Out of all the negative things that Johnny simply couldn’t stand about Taeyong—starting with how cynical he was and ending with his incessant superiority complex that had always rubbed Johnny the wrong way—a positive that he could appreciate was how good at kissing Taeyong was. He was almost sloppy and way too eager but in a way that really showed Johnny how badly the other wanted this.

“So much for fucking once and never again,” Johnny muttered against Taeyong’s lips.

“We’ve fucked twice now, asshole,” Taeyong replied, breath hitching when Johnny’s hand trailed down his waist to squeeze hard against the skin of his hip. “Get your cock out.”

“What?” Johnny breathed. “Taeyong, we’re in the middle of the building.”

“Jesus,” Taeyong hissed, deciding to take matters into his own hands by moving to unbuckle Johnny’s belt impatiently. “Nobody ever comes down here unless they’re, like, lost or something.”

“Okay, well, what if someone gets lost?” Johnny asked, though he wasn’t doing much to stop Taeyong from getting him out of his pants.

“Then they’ll see me with your cock halfway down my throat,” Taeyong muttered before dropping down onto his knees.

It was kind of funny how eager Taeyong was to do this, especially when he had been so against doing practically  _ anything  _ with the other not that long ago. However, with this being said, Johnny didn’t at all mind having the favor returned to him. 

“Jesus,” Taeyong mumbled to himself after pulling Johnny’s cock out through the slit of his pants. “We barely even kissed and you’re already this hard?”

Johnny couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that. Taeyong was on his knees with a cock not even five inches away from his face but still had room to make fun of him. At this point, it was almost impressive.

“You gonna suck me off or what?” Johnny asked and Taeyong rolled his eyes in response before shuffling a bit closer and taking Johnny’s cock in his hand.

Taeyong looked up at him with those big eyes of his as he leaned forward to spit over the head of Johnny’s cock, the thick glob of saliva slowly dripping out from between his pretty lips before dropping onto Johnny’s length. With that he started to slowly move his hand over the other’s cock, slicking him up with his spit.

It was almost disgusting how turned on Johnny was getting by this. It should have been illegal how pretty Taeyong looked underneath him, moving forward to press a kiss against the slit of Johnny’s cock, causing him to hiss quietly underneath his breath. It was like Taeyong was performing for him, both giving him a show and getting him off.

When Taeyong finally pulled the head of his cock into his mouth, Johnny couldn’t help but groan. Taeyong giggled quietly around him before pressing his tongue flat against Johnny’s slit, drawing out more pre–come than what had already dripped over before he had gotten his mouth on him.

Johnny pushed his hand into Taeyong’s soft hair, brushing some of it away from his face as Taeyong tongued along his cockhead, paying special attention to the most sensitive parts. He wanted to close his eyes and really revel in the feeling of Taeyong’s wet little mouth around him but also didn’t want to risk not seeing any incoming danger. 

“Fuck, you’re fucking good at this,” Johnny groaned, biting at his lower lip to stop any unwanted noises from slipping out. It was almost to be expected that Taeyong would be skilled at something like sucking cock. In all his experience, Johnny found that the bitchiest people usually were the most talented.

Taeyong swallowed around the head of his cock before pulling off. He spat over Johnny’s length again and started to move his hand up and down, twisting his wrist in a way that had Johnny’s eyes fluttering shut, a small moan leaving him at the feeling of it all. He could hear Taeyong laugh quietly and it definitely wasn’t in a friendly way but couldn’t bring himself to care nor to call Taeyong out on it.

Not too long after was Taeyong sucking Johnny back into his mouth, this time swallowing as much of him down as he was able. He couldn’t fit all of him into his mouth but Johnny still appreciates the tight fit of Taeyong’s throat fluttering around him as Taeyong did his best not to gag.

He stayed there for about ten seconds before pulling off, breathing heavily once he had air flowing normally into his lungs. His hand was still steadily moving on Johnny’s cock, compensating for what his mouth wasn’t accomplishing.

Johnny’s grip went even tighter in Taeyong’s hair as he sucked him down again, groaning loudly as Taeyong went even further this time, his nose almost touching the small patch of hair Johnny had at the base of his cock with how close he was. Taeyong made a small noise at that but didn’t let up, dropping his hand from where it had been wrapped around the little bit of Johnny’s cock that he couldn’t force down.

“How much do you do this, huh?” Johnny asked tauntingly, slowly starting to move Taeyong’s head over his cock with the chunk of the younger boy’s hair he had fisted in his palm. “You let anyone shove their cock down your throat or am I special?”

Taeyong responded by flipping him off, only to interrupt himself with a sharp gasp when Johnny yanked him forward on his cock suddenly. Tears almost immediately sprung to his eyes, as well as a sharp stinging pain in his chest.

After that, Johnny pulled him off completely, watching as Taeyong coughed hard in an attempt to recover. Spit dripped out of his mouth and onto the collar of his shirt. Johnny could have laughed at how ridiculous he looked underneath him.

He was almost certain that Taeyong was gonna snap at him for being so rough but hadn’t at all expected for Taeyong to open his mouth for more once he had recovered. Johnny blinked down at him for a moment before breathing out a laugh, reaching a hand down to grab hold of Taeyong’s pretty little face.

“You’re really fine with me fucking your throat?” Johnny asked, the tone of his voice causing Taeyong to blush even harder than he already had been.

“Hurry before I change my mind,” Taeyong rasped and who was Johnny to turn that down?

Almost as soon as he had pushed his cock back down Taeyong’s throat, Johnny grabbed hold of a chunk of Taeyong’s hair and used it to direct him over his cock. He moved him up and down slowly, his head falling back and a low moan leaving his lips at the feeling of Taeyong’s mouth around him, getting him off so well that it was almost sick. When he snatched Taeyong forward the other made this disgusting noise in the back of his throat before whining high around his cock. Johnny held him there for a long moment, watching as Taeyong’s eyes rolled back, his chest moving rapidly under his loose hoodie to try and compensate for the air that he was losing.

“Gonna let me come down your throat, Yong?” Johnny asked and Taeyong didn’t say anything, only blinking up at him with watery eyes and an impossibly red face, looking like Johnny’s own personal art piece. With this, Johnny figured that Taeyong didn’t have any problem with the suggestion, though he probably didn’t want to give Johnny the satisfaction of saying it out loud.

It only took a couple more seconds of Taeyong’s throat clenching and unclenching around him for Johnny to come with a soft little whine, spilling so far into Taeyong’s mouth that Taeyong’s chest began to burn. At one point when he couldn’t take it any longer, Taeyong pulled off, coughing up come onto himself and the floor underneath him. It shouldn’t have been as erotic as it was.

“Jesus,” Taeyong breathed, wiping at his wet eyes with the backs of his hands. “Why do you—Why do you come so fuckin’ much?”

“You look a fucking mess, dude,” Johnny chuckled, bending to Taeyong’s level to wipe some come that had dribbled out of his mouth with the edge of his shirt. Surprisingly enough, Taeyong let him. Once finished, Johnny glanced down at Taeyong’s trembling legs. “You wet?”

Taeyong hesitated a moment before nodding, avoiding Johnny’s eye as he did.

“You live on campus?” Johnny asked and Taeyong scoffed.

“You’re fucked if you think I’m gonna let you come back to my place,” Taeyong said with a small snort.

“Fine,” Johnny said, moving to push himself up off the floor. “I already got off, so.”

“Fuck—wait,” Taeyong breathed out before Johnny could move too far. Johnny stopped and looked down at him, both eyebrows raised in question. “I live at Northside.”

“Shit, really?” Johnny asked. Had him and Taeyong really lived in the same apartment complex this whole time without him noticing? That was weird.

“Yes fucking really,” Taeyong murmured. Johnny took the time to wonder if there had ever been a moment in Taeyong’s life where he wasn’t perpetually bothered by something.

“Well, I’ve got a class in, like,” Johnny looked down at the watch on his wrist, “the next half an hour but I can meet you back at your place.”

Taeyong looked up at him, obviously dumbstruck. “You’re kidding me, right?” he asked. “I could literally go find someone else to fuck me in that time.”

“Education comes before getting off. We’re graduating soon, remember?” Johnny shrugged. “If it’s that serious, go find someone then. I don’t give a shit.”

Johnny kind of did but wasn’t going to admit that out loud and especially not to Taeyong. Luckily for him, Taeyong only sighed frustratedly before rolling his eyes, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Fucking fine,” Taeyong muttered. “I’m on the fifth floor, unit 23.”

“Dude, really?” Johnny asked, completely shocked. “I’m on the fourth.”

“Really?” Taeyong asked, his eyes going wide.

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded.

“I don’t give a shit,” Taeyong deadpanned before pushing himself up off the ground. “I swear if you’re not there by seven I’m gonna find someone who isn’t the most annoying person on the fucking planet.”

“Sure,” Johnny muttered, scoffing quietly under his breath.

They part ways after that. If Johnny didn’t actually have a class until that following morning and had only told Taeyong that to make him wait and be just as frustrating as he had been the past couple of years, Taeyong definitely didn’t have to know.

* * *

“Jesus, are you kidding me?” Taeyong said as soon as he opened the door. “What fucking took you so long?”

“I thought you said you’d go find someone else if I wasn’t done fast enough,” Johnny pointed out smugly. Taeyong chose to ignore that, pulling him inside of his apartment and slamming the door behind the both of them.

Johnny barely had any time to take a decent look around the space of Taeyong’s place before Taeyong had him pushed up against the wall, already starting to kiss him feverishly. Johnny chuckled into Taeyong’s mouth and pulled back a little to slip his backpack off and drop it onto the floor. How desperate Taeyong always seemed to be was always amusing to Johnny but he was definitely more eager for it at the moment after having waited a whole hour and a half for Johnny to return.

Taeyong started to walk, leading Johnny over to the couch. Johnny tripped over his backpack on the way there and Taeyong snorted into his mouth, having felt Johnny’s weight suddenly switch. When they got to the couch, Taeyong pushed Johnny down first before climbing on top of him, continuing the sloppy slide of their lips together like it was nothing.

“Jesus, you’re light,” Johnny muttered against Taeyong’s mouth, his hands moving down to rest on Taeyong’s slim little waist and push him down, encouraging him to start grinding against him.

“Don’t be weird about it,” Taeyong breathed, pulling back to start mouthing wetly along the column of Johnny’s neck, slowly starting to roll his hips down against Johnny’s hard cock in the confinement of his pants.

“Where’s Dongyoung?” Johnny asked.

“Out,” Taeyong responded impatiently, moving to slip his hands underneath Johnny’s shirt. “Off.”

Johnny sat up a bit to allow Taeyong to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor beneath them. As soon as it was off, Taeyong was right back to kissing Johnny roughly, desperate as ever.

“Jesus, did I come to fuck you or did I come to kiss you?” Johnny grunted out.

“Shut the fuck up,” Taeyong said in response but pulled back nonetheless, moving to start to shimmy out of the little shorts that he must have changed into when he got home, leaving him in a pair of black cotton panties that were a bit frayed at the waistband but still looked so pretty against his smooth, pale skin.

Johnny was the one who leaned up to kiss Taeyong again, his hands moving from Taeyong’s waist to unzip his jeans and pull them down past his waist. Taeyong, as impatient as ever, whined against Johnny’s mouth.

“Chill,” Johnny muttered, giving Taeyong’s ass a hard smack as a warning. Taeyong made a small noise of distaste but calmed down a little, giving Johnny room to pull his cock out through the slit of his underwear.

“Fuck, you’re so huge,” Taeyong breathed, taking hold of Johnny’s cock to press it against his stomach with a soft, incredulous laugh. 

Johnny groaned at the sight of his cock reaching Taeyong’s navel, brushing pre–come over his flat stomach and the edge of his shirt that had been pushed up haphazardly. He knew that the difference in size between them was significant but didn’t think that it was that exaggerated to the point where it looked like his cock could easily fill Taeyong’s cunt up and press into his stomach.

“You gonna ride me?” Johnny asked lowly and Taeyong nodded. Johnny watched as Taeyong lifted his hand to his mouth and spit into it, a thin string of saliva connecting his lips to his palm for a split second before it snapped as he pulled his hand away, leaning back down to kiss Johnny again.

Johnny moaned into Taeyong’s mouth as Taeyong wrapped his wet hand around his cock, slowly stroking the full length of him and twisting his wrist on the uptake. He moved one of his own hands down to pull Taeyong’s panties to the side.

“Mm,” Taeyong whined, pulling away from Johnny as Johnny began to press the head of his cock into his hole, stretching him out so deliciously from the start. 

It was almost disgusting how fucking good Taeyong felt, all wet and tight around his cock, even tighter the further Johnny pushed in. He remembered this from the last time they had done this and definitely missed it, biting by a low groan as he bottomed out inside of Taeyong.

“F–Fuck,” Taeyong gasped out, breathing heavily through his mouth. “John—J–Johnny.”

Johnny was surprised with how quickly Taeyong started to move on top of him, wasting absolutely no time before lifting up off of Johnny’s cock and falling back down with a shuddery little moan, his face already going all soft and red and pretty.

He balanced his hands on Taeyong’s waist, digging his thumbs in hard into the skin there as Taeyong bounced himself on his cock, whining and whimpering and sounding so, so fucking gorgeous. Johnny didn’t even think that all of Taeyong’s noises would do so much for him but they were so fucking sexy that he couldn’t stand it, especially when it seemed like Taeyong couldn’t help himself from making them.

“You’ve got the prettiest little pussy I’ve ever seen,” Johnny muttered, reaching down to spread Taeyong’s cunt, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of his cock filling Taeyong so perfectly, the stretch so severe that his pussy had started to twinge a soft red. He hesitated a moment before landing a smack directly on Taeyong’s swollen clit, causing Taeyong to keen loudly at the sharp yet pleasurable pain that split up his spine.

He could tell that Taeyong was getting a bit tired and was also getting impatient himself with how Taeyong was riding him and decided to fuck his hips up experimentally, loving the way that Taeyong hiccuped at the sudden feeling. 

“R–Right there,” Taeyong breathed out, encouraging Johnny.

“Right here?” Johnny asked, thrusting up into Taeyong’s warm, wet heat again. Taeyong nodded quickly in response, huffing breathlessly. “You want me to fuck your greedy little cunt, huh?”

“Please,” Taeyong whined and that was all Johnny needed before he was pulling out and flipping Taeyong over on the couch.

He sat up on his knees, shoving Taeyong’s top half hard into the cushion. It was so nice to be in control for once, to have Taeyong be so fucking desperate that he listened to him without question. Johnny took hold of his cock and rubbed it through the slick mess of Taeyong’s soft cunt, reveling in the way that Taeyong whimpered at the feeling and tried to push back against him, eager to have Johnny’s cock back inside of him.

Johnny only teased Taeyong for a little bit longer before pushing his cock back inside of Taeyong’s hole again, moaning softly to himself at the slide of him bottoming out inside of Taeyong. He pushed some of his hair out of his face before starting to fuck him, dragging the length of his cock in and out of Taeyong’s throbbing cunt.

“Oh, fuck,” Taeyong moaned out, his voice muffled by the cushion he had his face pressed into. 

“You’re so wet and I’ve barely even fucked you yet,” Johnny taunted, thrusting hard into Taeyong’s pussy to emphasize his point, the sound his hips slamming against Taeyong’s little ass so ridiculously loud in the otherwise quiet room, paired with all of Taeyong’s shaky noises.

It continued on like this until Taeyong sounded like he couldn’t breathe anymore, gasping and hiccuping against the couch as Johnny abused his pussy, undoubtedly bruising it with how roughly he was fucking him. He kept squirming underneath Johnny, torn between pulling away to escape the brutal drag of Johnny’s cock and pushing back to embrace it because it was so, so fucking good that he could have cried.

Johnny wasn’t at all expecting Taeyong’s cunt to suddenly clench up around him, followed by the sound of Taeyong squealing noisily into the couch. He stopped the movement of his hips, very genuinely surprised that Taeyong had come so quick without even having to be touched.

“Jesus, did you just come?” Johnny asked even though he already knew the answer. Taeyong didn’t say anything in response, only continued to pant into the thick air of the room. 

For a moment, Johnny wondered if he should stop. If Taeyong came, he didn’t want to push him too far past his comfort point. He considered it for a moment before Taeyong’s voice was interrupting the voice in his head that was arguing with him to keep fucking him.

“Why the fuck are you just sitting there like an idiot?” Taeyong asked. It was fucking insane how he couldn’t act like a decent human being unless he had his pussy played with. Still, it quickly dissipated any thought of uncertainty that Johnny still had.

Taeyong gasped sharply when Johnny snatched him up by a chunk of his hair, his back pressed to Johnny’s bare front. He wasted no time before starting to fuck into him again, Taeyong’s flat voice once again transforming into something much higher and a lot more pathetic as Johnny’s cock stretched him open obscenely, the feeling much more apparent with the new position that they were in.

“Shut the fuck up for  _ once,”  _ Johnny grunted, yanking at Taeyong’s hair roughly as he spoke. Taeyong whined noisily at that, doing his best to meet each of Johnny’s hard thrusts.

Taeyong wanted so badly to say something in response but couldn’t with how hard Johnny was fucking him, stealing the breath straight out of his chest. It almost pained him what with the stimulation of continuing to be so relentlessly fucked after coming but felt so good at the same time.

With the new position Johnny’s cock dragged over that swollen spot inside of him, sending his body on fire with each thrust. Taeyong hiccuped loudly, his face growing all hot as Johnny yanked him back again by his hair.

“F–Fuck,” Taeyong practically sobbed. 

Johnny chuckled darkly before pushing three of his fingers into Taeyong’s mouth, close to choking him completely with how deep the three of them reached. He could feel himself start to draw closer to an orgasm of his own but wanted Taeyong to come again beforehand. All of Taeyong’s little whorish sounds and noises were muffled by Johnny’s fingers.

Taeyong squealed when Johnny dropped the hold he had on his hair and lowered his hand to start rubbing at his swollen clit. The feeling of that paired with how roughly Johnny was still fucking him had his pussy clamping down hard around Johnny’s cock. Johnny didn’t let up, even going as far as to spank Taeyong’s clit which resulted in Taeyong’s drool dripping down his wrist as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his entire body trembling with how fucking  _ intense  _ it all was.

“You gonna come?” Johnny asked when Taeyong garbled out something around his hand. Taeyong nodded frantically and Johnny groaned.  _ “Shit— _ Well, I’m not fuckin’ stopping you.” He delivered a particularly hard thrust that had Taeyong’s body lurching forward with the sheer force of it. “Come, baby.”

And almost on cue Taeyong did, crying out around Johnny’s fingers as his cunt clenched hard around Johnny’s cock for the second time in a row. Johnny rubbed him through his orgasm, being brought so fucking close to the edge with how tight Taeyong had gone around him and all of his incessant noises.

Johnny didn’t last too much longer after that, only barely having the time to pull his fingers out of Taeyong’s wet mouth and shove the other down into the couch as he filled his cunt up with his come. Taeyong moaned weakly at the feeling of Johnny’s come painting his walls, seeming almost never–ending. 

He slouched down against Taeyong’s back once finished, breathing heavily into the other’s ear. For a long moment, neither of them said anything, much too worried about recovering to focus on making smart ass comments to the other.

Then, of course, Taeyong had to break the silence. “Get the fuck off of me, you’re like three hundred pounds,” he muttered, his voice having gone all whispery and low.

Johnny huffed quietly but sat up nonetheless, sucking in a sharp breath before pulling his cock out from where it had gone soft inside of Taeyong’s pussy. He wasn’t at all prepared for the mess of come that came spilling out of Taeyong’s cunt, dripping down his swollen lips and the back of both of his thighs. Johnny groaned at the sight of it, his cock giving a weak little twitch of interest. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t able to appreciate the sticky beauty of Taeyong’s backside as Taeyong was rolling over onto his back, letting out a puff of hair through his mouth.

“Holy fucking shit,” Taeyong muttered, running a hand through his hair. “How are you so good at that?”

“Practice,” Johnny responded with a small shrug, tucking his cock back into the cotton comfort of his underwear with a small hiss. He didn’t notice Taeyong had been watching him the entire time until he looked down. Taeyong looked an absolute fucking _ wreck— _ his face all tear–stained and red, mouth still slick with spit. Johnny decided to tell him this. “You look like shit.”

“Fuck you,” Taeyong mumbled in response even though his voice didn’t have as much of a bite to it as it usually did. “I could literally kick you out right now.”

“I mean, I live downstairs,” Johnny responded. “It’s not like I have to catch a cab to get home.”

Taeyong didn’t say anything in response to that. Johnny continued to stare down at him. As much as he didn’t really like him, Johnny had to admit that Taeyong was one of the prettiest people he had ever seen in his entire life. He had such a soft, doll–like face and an even softer body that Johnny was practically fucking in love with.

Jesus Christ.

“I want Chinese,” Taeyong said out of nowhere. Johnny hesitated a moment.

“That’s it?” Johnny asked with a small laugh. “No telling me to get to fuck out or threatening my life if I tell someone that we boned?”

“First of all, I’ve never fucking threatened your life,” Taeyong snorted. “Second of all, don’t ever say that we “boned”. That’s so fucking gross.”

“Whatever,” Johnny murmured in response. Still, he didn’t move. He was genuinely surprised with the fact that Taeyong wasn’t impatiently encouraging him to get up, get dressed and get out. 

Another small pause of silence. Then, “I want Chinese,” Taeyong said again.

Johnny hesitated. “Want me to call the place down on Fourth?” he offered cautiously.

“Fucking duh,” Taeyong muttered. “Took you long enough.”

Johnny sighed and pushed himself up off the couch, deciding to let Taeyong have the last word this once as he crossed the living–room to grab his backpack and retrieve his phone out of the front pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/tunameIts) and [Curious Cat](https://www.curiouscat.me/allforyong) if you're interested in following me. I'm gonna try to write and publish a little more often than once every two and a half months.


End file.
